


Foolish Love

by K_booklover98



Category: One Man Guy - Michael Barakiva
Genre: Boys Kissing, Frottage, M/M, Sexual Content, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 13:38:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14058129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_booklover98/pseuds/K_booklover98
Summary: The fitting room scene continued (from chapter 15)





	Foolish Love

**Author's Note:**

> I loved this book so much, and I too wish there was more fanfiction out there, so I finally sat down and wrote some! I really hope you guys enjoy it. This is what I like to think would have happened if Alek hadn't of stopped Ethan from continuing in the fitting room. (Starts from page 172)

_Back in the dressing room, Alek pulled the shirt off and was deciding what to try next when he heard Ethan from the other side of the curtains._

_“I picked these up for you. I want to see if you look better in the black or silver frames. I think we’re ready to move into accessories.” Alek caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror, shirtless, before Ethan barged in, holding two pairs of sunglasses and a few chains of wood beads._

_“Oh, uh, I didn’t realize… Sorry, I assumed you were dressed,” Ethan sputtered when he saw Alek half-naked. But he didn’t make any movement to leave._

_“I was just trying to figure out what to try next,” Alek responded, turning around so his back was to Ethan._

_“How about this one?” Ethan held up an almost transparent white button-down covered with a floral Southwestern design over the shoulders and back._

_“Great, you want to leave it?” Alek asked._

_“I’d rather you turned around so I could see you put it on.”_

_Alek paused for a second before he slowly turned around. He could see Ethan look him up and down. Although he should have been uncomfortable, Alek secretly felt thrilled to be seminaked in front of Ethan. And having so many people close by made it even more exciting._

_“I didn’t realize you had such sexy tris.” Ethan spoke slowly, taking his time with each word._

_“Tris?”_

_“Triceps, duh.”_

_“I told you I played tennis for years.”_

_Ethan put a finger on Alek’s elbow and traced his triceps up to his shoulder. Alek felt every hair on his body go rigid in response. Ethan’s finger lingered on Alek’s shoulder for a while, and then slowly, it wound its way forward, tracing down his pecs._

_“And I didn’t realize how well you tan. Do all Armenians tan this well?”_

_“Well, lots of Armenians are really pale, like my mom. That’s where my brother gets it from. But I look more like my dad. He’s so dark, he’s sometimes mistaken for Turkish.”_

_“Thank God for Dad’s dark Armenian genes.”_

_Ethan’s finger slid up under Alek’s chin, and then he pushed him against the dressing room wall. Ethan leaned his body against Alek’s and kissed him._

“Ethan,” Alek said, sighing into the kiss.

Ethan somehow pushed their bodies even closer together, deepening the kiss. He continued to move his hands, traveling up Alek’s arms, over his shoulder, and then caressing his face with one hand as the other plunged into his newly cut hair.

Ethan tugged lightly on his hair, causing Alek to moan, motivating Ethan to pull even harder. Alek gasped, moaning even louder as he pulled away from their heated kiss.

“Ssh,” Ethan chuckled as he began to trail his lips down Alek’s chin and over his neck. “There’s other people around dude. Gotta be quite if we’re gonna do this,”

Alek was trying to control his breathing, but it was hard to do when Ethan kept sucking love bites into his neck. “Do… what?”

Ethan looked up, a gleam in his darkened blue eyes. “Don’t you trust me, Polly-O?”

Alek bit his lip, but nodded all the less. Ethan’s smile was bright, yet mischievous, as he went back up to Alek’s lips, kissing him with everything he had.

Alek couldn’t help all the noises he was making, kissing Ethan was just _that good_. Ethan, keeping Alek pressed against the wall, moved his body just so, making it so that Alek could feel just how worked up Ethan was.

Alek gave a deep moan, not knowing what to do, but letting his body take over for him as he arched his hips forward to meet Ethans.

“Yes,” Ethan gasped, grabbing a hold of Alek’s hips, slowly beginning to rock their bodies together.

Alek felt like he was floating on air. He’d never done _anything_ like this. Ethan made everything feel so new and exciting. Alek felt high whenever he was around Ethan, and as he bit down on Alek’s bottom lip, increasing the pressure between their rocking bodies, Alek felt like he could overdose.

“Don’t stop!” Alek gasped, trying to match Ethan’s body movements.

“Wasn’t… planning to,” Ethan managed to bite out in between gasps of pleasure.

Alek could feel that familiar tightening feeling in his stomach, and all he could do was hold on as those waves of ecstasy flew over him. Ethan was quick to cover Alek’s mouth with his own in a searing kiss, preventing Alek from shouting out his pleasure to the entire store. It only took Ethan a couple more thrusts of his hips before he was following right behind Alek in total bliss.

The two stood there against the wall, trying to catch their breath. Blue eyes stared back into brown ones, and then Alek slowly began to smile. “That was…”

“Awesome? Epic?”

“Terrifying! Ethan, what if we had gotten caught?” Alek said, but his eyes were shining, his smile bright.

Ethan laughed, kissing Alek again, because how could he resist? “Still cute as ever, Polly-O,”

Alek blushed. “Whatever. And don’t expect this to become a regular thing! Could you imagine if someone ever found out? Armenians have a reputation to uphold, you know!”

Ethan laughed. “And here I thought we were going to fool around all over town,”

“Ethan!” Alek said, blushing madly.

“We still can on the subway ride home, right?”

_”Ethan!”_

Ethan was holding his side now, laughing. “Kidding! I’m kidding. What’s wrong, Polly-O, can’t take a little joke?” he teased, poking Alek’s arm. “Come on, let me see you in that button-down.”

\---

_Cause I don't want to hold you and feel so helpless_  
I don't want to smell you and lose my senses  
And smile in slow motion  
With eyes in love 

_\- Rufus Wainwright; Foolish Love_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking about writing more for this fandom, I'm not sure. There are a couple more scenes that I'd love to rewrite (such as when they're on the subway or any of the ones where they're at Alek's house alone watching tv). Anyways, I'd love to hear what you think!


End file.
